


【拔杯/授翻】Vertere 10

by blessulivinghappily



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessulivinghappily/pseuds/blessulivinghappily





	【拔杯/授翻】Vertere 10

Chapter 10: Saint George Reconstructed

下午2：40，Fredrick郡。  
护士停在门前，急促的敲着门。她给了will一个微笑，然后轻轻的推了他一下，“祝你好运。”她轻声说道。  
屋中传来欢迎声，will迈着步子走进这片虎狼之地。  
和走廊相比，屋内的灯光昏暗无比。和入口处的装饰一样，蓝白相间的壁纸铺满了整片墙壁，而屋子中间却拜访了一个昂贵的红木办公桌。桌子后面，Gideon医生正整理着文件。  
“啊，will！欢迎回来。你已经好几个月没来这儿了。感觉还好吗？”不知为何，Gideon的这些问题在will听来就充满了下流龌龊的意味，但他不得不扯出一丝笑意礼貌的回到：“非常好，谢谢您。我不需要检查，我只需要您在处方单上签字就行了。”  
Gideon的笑容冰冷至极，“我很抱歉 Graham先生，事情恐怕不能如你的意。告诉我William，你到我这儿之前守卫有难为你吗？”  
Will的脸不禁烧红了，他挠了挠脖子，还未开口便被打断，“不要紧，他们通过电话告诉我了。别担心。”Gideon从椅子里站起来，向will走近。  
Will向后退着，感到自己正在被逼之墙角。  
“我会保护你的。”  
“我不需要保护！”will朝着Gideon大喊道。  
“你知道你为什么让我那么在意吗？对于alphas来说你就像一剂毒品。对于医生来说同理。”他补充道，依旧再靠近着will。Will感到一阵窒息感正慢慢爬上自己的喉咙，这并不是Gideon第一次与自己调情，但这一次完完全全不同。  
Gideon beta-alpha的信息素弥漫在空气中，慢慢侵蚀模糊着will的意识，他甚至可以感到自己的裤子慢慢变湿。  
Will咳嗽着，并慢慢的尝试着躲开他向桌子走去。  
“Graham先生，你看过人心吗？”Gideon阻止了他的意图和动作，抓住will的手腕。  
操。我现在该怎么办？Gideon的手简直想一个铁钳一般，紧紧握着will的手腕，就像在宣誓所有权一般。  
Will感到Gideon正慢慢把自己拉向他，而will顾不上会不会惹怒面前的alpha，不顾一切尽可能的抵抗着远离他。  
“您看啊，Gideon医生。我只是想拿下我的药然后就回家了，可以吗？我不想惹任何麻烦。”  
“别担心，我会给你药的……但我有一个条件。”  
Will垂下眼睛，心中默念——快让我回家找我的狗吧，你这个混蛋。  
“拜托了医生，请让我走吧。”  
Will的内心十分抗拒这般礼貌，而他也尽可能得让自己的恳求听起来更真切——虽然他的胃里早已开始翻滚。  
Gideon笑着，享受着omega的哀求。当will的呼吸变得急促时，他明显感到自己的下//体正在充血胀大。  
恐惧和信息素卷挟着will，让他整个人像是狂暴海浪中的一叶扁舟。  
Gideon送开了手，看着will深陷泥潭的模样。  
“你不想知道是什么条件吗？”他仔细专注的看着omega的反应——那是一种混合了恐惧和焦虑的感觉。Gideon停顿了几秒，然后假笑道：“没什么will，我只是想要一个吻。然后你就可以拿着你的药走了。等到下班之后吧，毕竟我们要专业一些，不是吗？”  
Will的心里一片冰凉，瑟缩了一下。这个条件他可以接受，但鬼知道下一次他又会提出什么条件。这不是第一次了，还在没有什么越轨离谱的行为……起码到现在都没有。  
“你先做好 你手头的工作……我接受你的条件。”  
Gideon扬眉，这样虚弱的omega正符合他的要求。我就应该把这个骚货留在这，让他哀求恳请我的的垂怜，把我的阴茎狠狠操进他的湿漉漉的后穴。他停下动作，看着will挪动着身子。  
“好的。”  
事实上，Gideon的要求并没有困扰到他。如果他要求的更多，医生也在担心他会失去控制。或许……虽然他自己都不信自己。  
Gideon转过身子朝办公桌走去，拿起钢笔签下自己的名字。然后他从抽屉中拿出一个作者药丸的小信封，故意在will面前摇晃着。就在will要伸手去拿的时候，他猛地抽回手，激的will不得不跳起来去抢。  
“今晚我在仓库后等你，别迟到哦宝贝。”他朝will眨了眨眼，引得他胃里一阵翻涌几欲呕吐。  
Will匆匆离开，他感觉Gideon的视线胶着在自己身上。他今晚得好好洗一洗才能把Alpha的臭味去掉。  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hannibal将摩托降速，让它自己运行到熄火。他脱下厚重的黑色头盔，并小心的将它放在车把上。他抬手理了理头发，快速审视了一下周遭，阳光下他的眸子如琥珀一般剔透。  
Mathew告诉了他诊所是做什么的，条件是他必须一起来。Hannibal不情愿的同意了，他让mathew跨坐在摩托上，两人穿过树林来到诊所这边。  
而到达极其隐秘的入口后，mathew不得不艰难的从还在慢慢前行的摩托上下来，而hannibal心情愉悦，以至于留下mathew一人在那儿挣扎。  
他不需要任何人来参与或者帮助他狩猎，特别是靠近猎物时。  
他仰起头，捕捉着微风中的信息，闭上了眼睛——他在寻找will的味道。  
而唯一的味道只有摩托，泥土和树木的味道。他遗憾的叹了一口气，找一个隐秘处来停放摩托。  
停好摩托之后，hannibal迫不及待的走向仓库，希望mathew 的情报是正确的。Hannibal蹑手蹑脚的朝向卷闸门走去，耳朵捕捉到隐约的嘶嘶声，但是很快就消失不见了。而此时此地，没有多余的时间去思考这奇怪的声音究竟从何传来。  
Will曾在这儿停留过，而且遭遇了危险，而对于hannibal来说，他自己现在也不安全。  
Hannibal必须找到他。他看不见will，但在脑中却可以听到will正在呼唤自己一般。  
Hannibal猛地踹开卷闸门，眼底带着怒气盯着仓库内看，而里面一片漆黑。  
难道mathew 的消息错了？  
这个仓库看起来像是荒废了很多年，唯一的亮光只有从棚顶上破开的洞漏进来的天光，对于仓库内大片的黑暗来说杯水车薪。  
等hannibal的眼睛适应后，他看见在圆圆的角落，微弱的光亮映照出一个门的轮廓。他快步冲过去，而身后的卷闸门砰的倒下，发出巨大的声响。  
而当他跑过一半时，发现自己被一股无形的力量挡住了去路，强使自己转了个个儿。接踵而至的是重重的一拳，正打在他的腰上，hannibal有些气急败坏的倒抽了一口冷气，发出嘶嘶声。他的眼角溢出眼泪，忍住了疼痛，迅猛的挥起拳头反击着——他的上半身压住对方的头部，一拳打在腹部，抬起膝盖顶在他的腹股沟处。而对方明显没有意识到他会反击，毫无防备的接下hannibal密集的攻击。  
在昏暗的灯光下，hannibal只能依稀看见一个人的轮廓，而那个人仿佛在自己面前起舞一般，背后像是长了一双带着羽翼的翅膀，犹如一个恶魔。而他用钢琴弦勒住了hannibal的脖子，使得他一时间无法呼吸，身子慢慢沉下去。Hannibal不禁发出一阵喘息，钢琴弦愈发的紧，他仿佛看见了灯光正在自己的眼皮上跳舞。  
Hannibal抬起一只手奋力挣扎着，想要摆脱他的束缚，另一只手则伸进口袋里，摸上了他随身携带的手术刀。他的指尖轻轻划过它的末端，然后快速抽出，狠狠地插入身后恶魔的大腿根部。Dolarhyde踉跄了一下，松开了紧握着的钢琴弦，本能的去拔插入推中的手术刀。  
即使在如此微弱的光亮下，hannibal仍能看到鲜血喷涌而出染红浸湿了他和恶魔的裤子。Hannibal一边在脑中立刻记下要去干洗整套衣服的事项，一边解开去下脖子上的钢琴弦，然后如刚才他对自己做的一样，他勒死了那个人。而恶魔腿上的伤口仍旧血流不止，他脸上的表情也从愤怒变成了恐慌。  
Hannibal活动了一下头部，轻轻拨开挡住他眼睛的头发，有些好奇的看着刚才他杀死的东西。他看着他的血慢慢流光，而他身后的翅膀静静地躺在血泊中，慢慢变得泥泞。  
“你真的不该惹我。”他的嘴角带着一丝嘲讽的笑意，用Dolarhyde的衬衫擦拭着自己的手术刀。  
料理好Dolarhyde的尸体后，他径直走向诊所入口。但是他忽然又停下了步子，意识到现在自己的身上血迹斑斑。  
无论他是何种身份，hannibal绝不会浑身浴血的进入诊所，特别是尸体还近在咫尺。  
他不禁蹙眉，有些生气烦恼。  
看来是是时候换套衣服了，如果他带了那套塑料防护服就好了。

~~~~~~~~~  
五分钟后，Mathew终于到达了诊所，他筋疲力尽的喘着粗气。  
他环顾四周，诊所混乱不堪，地板几乎被血染成了红色。护士们到处乱跑着，Mathew跑向询问台，他看见医生正在为手术作着准备……没有人阻拦他，估计去抓hannibal了。他刚一张嘴，正在桌子后面的护士便挥挥手示意他快离开，“抱歉了omega，今天不再接待了。”她的语气中毫无歉意。  
“我，我不是来看病的。我在找Will Graham。”  
“恐怕我不能告诉你关于任何一个病人的信息。”她不假思索的回答道，然后便让他快离开。  
他转身离开，坐在一个塑料的橘色板凳上，失魂落魄，毫无头绪该怎么做。  
“不好意思，你刚才说Will Graham？”  
他抬起头，看见一个亚洲面孔的女孩蹲在他面前看着他，眼睛明亮如鸟儿。  
“嗯？你知道他在哪里吗？”  
“不。”  
Mathew失望的垂下了头。  
“但是，”她继续说，“如果你能告诉我刚才来并且进行了袭击的男人是谁，我们或许就能找到他了。”


End file.
